vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Analyse Diskussion:Home
Diskussion zum Thema "Mit Namen Veröffentlichen" Chk * (-1) Bin dagegen, dies auf Home zu stellen, da die meisten Quellen möglicherweise von der Autorin selbst stammen --Hindemith (Diskussion) 05:45, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Cr * (-1) Bin dagegen, dies auf Home zu stellen, da vom Umfang her (noch ?) nicht ausreichend --Hindemith (Diskussion) 05:45, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Gd * (0) Ein schwieriger Fall: es gibt klare Übernahmen, aber zumeist BO. Möglicherweise lassen sich noch deutlichere Stellen finden, um hier ein klareres Bild zu bekommen: Mein Vorschlag: vorerst noch nicht auf Home --Hindemith (Diskussion) 06:59, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kt * (-1) Finde hier die Übernahmen in der Einleitung nicht umfangreich genug, um dies auf die Home zu stellen --Hindemith (Diskussion) 07:05, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Mmu * (0) Noch fertig fragmentieren, um sich ein umfassenderes Bild bilden zu können --> noch nicht auf Home --Hindemith (Diskussion) 07:06, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) * meiner erinnerung nach ist alles fragmentiert; es muß nur noch ca. ein dutzend fragmente gesichtet werden. SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 19:47, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ntx * (0) Muss noch weiter fragmentiert werden --Hindemith (Diskussion) 10:57, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Rlm * (0) Muss noch weiter fragmentiert werden --Hindemith (Diskussion) 10:57, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ** Ist jetzt soweit geschehen, könnte also nach Sichtung gehomet werden. -- Graf Isolan (Diskussion) 22:39, 6. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Missverständliche Stellungnahmen Beziehen sich die "-1"-Votierungen auf "Mit Namen Veröffentlichen" oder auf den Vorschlag von Hindemith, nicht zu veröffentlichen? --Singulus (Diskussion) 19:04, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) : das ist die Zusammenfassung meiner eigenen Aussage: -1 = nicht veröffentlichen; 0= noch schauen, nicht sicher, noch nicht fertig; +1 = sollte auf home. Die Idee ist, dass jeder, der eine Meinung hat, die mit neuem Bullet drunter setzt und signiert: -1/0/+1 und gegebenenfalls eine Bemerkung. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 19:30, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ältere Diskussionen aus 2011 und 2012 Auch da es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis diese Seite von immer mehr Lesern entdeckt und lustiges Kürzelraten betrieben wird, eine Anregung: Es wäre vielleicht sinnvoll, oben auf der Seite sicherheitshalber noch zu erläutern, ob diese Seite eine Art "Wartezimmer-Charakter" hat, die dort aufgeführten Ck & Co. also bald weiter bearbeitet werden sollen - oder ob es genau das nicht bedeutet, etwa wenn es eben einfach nur eine reine Übersichtsseite für frühere Meldungen und bei VP bereits existente Vergleiche ist. Davon gäbe es übrigens noch einige, die dort bisher nicht aufgeführt sind: *Sl - wurde nach ersten konkreten Funden im Frühjahr - s.a. hier - anscheinend nicht weiterverfolgt (zurückgestellt?/an Uni zur diskreteren Klärung dort abgegeben? o.a.?) *"BF" (wohl eher Bks) - Verdachtsmeldung im Juli, fand anscheinend wenig Aufmerksamkeit *Fg - Verdachtsmeldung im Juli, fand anscheinend wenig Aufmerksamkeit *Ml - wurde nach etlichen konkreten Funden im Sommer anscheinend nicht weiterverfolgt (zurückgestellt?/an Uni zur diskreten Klärung dort abgegeben o.a.?) *Nk - wurde nach etlichen konkreten Funden im Sommer anscheinend nicht weiterverfolgt (zurückgestellt?/an Uni zur diskreteren Klärung dort abgegeben o.a.?) *Ps *Uz Sollte man sich bei den im Forum gemeldeten, tlw. bearbeiteten bzw. dort noch immer zu findenden konkreten Verdachtsfällen nicht besser entscheiden, sie entweder diesem Analysennamensraum zuzuordnen oder aber sie im Forum zu löschen, falls sich die dort gemeldeten ersten Verdachtsmomente nicht weiter erhärten lassen? -- 19:00, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Im HNR 36+7 Publikationen. Im ANR 54 Publikationen. VP steuert auf die 100 zu! Wenn man dazuzählt, was oben steht, dann sind es schon mehr als 100! Singulus (Diskussion) 21:53, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Nk ist dokumentiert und mittlerweile im Archiv, siehe Nk (anderer Link). Sl wird universitär untersucht, vielleicht bereits abgeschlossen. Dazu gibt es auch Presseberichte. Ml ist im Analyseraum eingetragen, meine ich. Sehr komplizierter Fall, wird wohl nichts draus. Die übrigen Fälle könnte man mal vernüftig auf der Analyseseite eintragen, sofern nicht schon geschehen. (Ich hatte dort kürzlich schon einmal Links zu Verdachtmeldungen im Forum gesammelt, möglicherweise unvollständig). Einige Fälle werden wohl bis in alle Ewigkeit auf der Wartebank bleiben. An manchen ist halt nicht viel dran, andere sind sehr aufwendig in der Untersuchung. Es gibt auch noch weitere über den Briefkasten gemeldete Fälle, für die gilt das Gleiche. "BF" (wohl eher Bks) scheint interessant zu sein. -Hood (Diskussion) 22:09, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich schlage vor, die grosse Tabelle in 3 Tabellen zu unterteilen, um die Übersichtlichkeit zu erhöhen: A) Mit belastbarem Anfangsverdacht und weiterem Potential (all die Faelle die gerade bearbeitet werden, mit einigen Fundstellen) B) Mit belastbarem Anfangsverdacht, aber eine weitere Bearbeitung erscheint unwahrscheinlich (z.B. As, Bs, Mr ... all die Faelle, die es nicht auf Home geschafft haben, aber auch nicht geloescht werden sollen) C) Ohne belastbare Plagiatsfundstellen -- Vorschlag zur Loeschung (Angelegte Kuerzel ohne Fragmente, bzw. ohne unfragmentierte Fundstellen. Nur Fragmente, die nicht tragbar sind, etc.) Durch so eine Unterteilung wuerde die Uebersichtlichkeit erhoeht, aber man muesste natuerlich auch diese Einordnung als vorlaeufig charakterisieren, da sie sich im Lauf der Analyse aendern kann. Meinungen? --Hindemith (Diskussion) 15:49, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) korr. [[Benutzer:Singulus|Singulus] (Diskussion) 18:35, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC)] : Ich finde die Tabelle eigentlich gut. Wie wäre denn eine zusätzliche Spalte mit den drei Kategorien A, B und C als Zwischenstufe? Es könnte dann jeder gegen eine Löschung plädieren, indem er aus C ein B macht. Wenn etwas z. B. 6 Wochen auf C steht, wird es gelöscht. :Außerdem hätte ich noch den Wunsch nach einer ersten Spalte mit Zeilennummern, damit man mit einem Blick sieht, ob alle Fälle aus dem Abschnitt "Übersicht über alle Untersuchungen im Analyse-Namensraum" auch in der Tabelle enthalten sind. Dies war nämlich zeitweise nicht der Fall und der Vergleich wird immer mühsamer. Singulus (Diskussion) 18:35, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Anzeigeproblem Auf der Seite Analyse:Home gibt es heute einige Probleme. Es scheint mit der Funktion dpl zusammenzuhängen. Singulus (Diskussion) 13:36, 2. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Auch Übersicht ist betroffen! Singulus (Diskussion) 13:42, 2. Mär. 2013 (UTC) : J DPL funktioniert nirgends im Wiki ... hoffentlich geht das Wikia bald an --Hindemith (Diskussion) 13:45, 2. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Auf der Seite gibt es wieder Anzeigeprobleme (oder werden die Inhalte der unteren Tab. nur mir so zerschossen angezeigt?). -- Schumann (Diskussion) 19:16, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) : Selbes Problem bei mir. --Singulus (Diskussion) 19:33, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) : Auch heute noch. Löscht man in namespace den Parameter 112 so funktioniert es. Wer kennt sich aus? --Singulus (Diskussion) 14:06, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::: Parameter 112? Weiß nicht, welches das ist. Habe eine Anfrage an der Wikia Support abgesetzt, aber die antworten sehr, sehr langsam.... WiseWoman (Diskussion) 14:26, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Kritische Plagiatsgrenze Was ist das? -Hood (Diskussion) 22:54, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Vorschlag: Meldung,aber nicht Home Vorschlag für Tk Der Vorschlag, Tk nicht auf Home zu setzen, ist wohl darin begründet, dass sich eine Übernahme in entgegengesetzter Richtung nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit ausschließen lässt. Aber muss sich nicht ein Autor, der 2007 etwas veröffentlicht, was ihm bereits 2005 gestohlen und veröffentlicht wurde, gefallen lassen, dass ihm der Plagiatsvorwurf zunächst gemacht wird, wenn er sich zwei Jahre nicht gegen das Plagiat gewehrt hat? Ich denke eher, dass Tk reif für Home ist und sich diesen Vorwurf gefallen lassen muss. --Singulus (Diskussion) 16:30, 19. Jun. 2014 (UTC) : ja, vielleicht bin ich hier zu vorsichtig. Allerdings waere bei einer (teilweisen) Uebernahme in die entgegengesetzte Richtung nicht von vornherein Klar, dass dies dem Autor aufgefallen sein muss. Ich glaube diese Dissertationen werden von niemandem, bzw. nur von denen gelesen, die selbst eine Dissertation zu dem Thema anfertigen. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 17:16, 19. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Vorschlag für Vpr Was ist der Grund dafür, Vpr nicht auf Home zu setzen? --Singulus (Diskussion) 16:30, 19. Jun. 2014 (UTC) : Der Fall ist sehr aehnlich gelagert. Auch hier ist bei der Hauptquelle nicht (ganz) klar, in welche Richtung die Uebernahme erfolg ist (siehe Befunde). Allerdings gibt es hier neben der Hauptquelle noch andere Quellen. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 17:16, 19. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Vorschlag für Ati Ich bin nicht überzeugt. Die Arbeitsweise ist plagiierend in einem nicht hinnehmbaren Umfang. Es gibt bisher sieben nachgewiesene Quellen, die nicht im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt sind. Das wohl in dieser Arbeitsgruppe vorliegende Selbstverständnis der Mehrfachvermarktung derselben Forschungsergebnisse ist keine ausreichende Entschuldigung. Wohin dies führt, zeigt, dass in zwei Arbeiten die Erstveröffentlichung desselben Ergebnisses für sich reklamiert wird, vgl. Ati/Fragment 048 01. Ich finde, die Untersuchung kann auf Home auch mit der bereits jetzt vorliegenden Dokumentation. --Singulus (Diskussion) 21:28, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) : Auch hier ist meine Motivation, dass die Hauptquelle möglicherweise selbst den Text übernommen hat, aber ja, es gibt andere Quellen mit deutlichen Übernahmen, was die Sache klarer macht und ich lasse mich gerne überstimmen. Zu Ati/Fragment 048 01: hier wird von "uns" gesprochen. Ich will das nicht gutheißen, im Gegenteil, aber ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass da tatsächlich "uns" gemeint ist. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 21:38, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Vorschlag für Ik Was ist das Argument für "nicht Home" bei dieser Untersuchung? --Singulus (Diskussion) 21:39, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) : Im Vergleich zu anderen Medizin-Promotionen ist hier der Umfang der Übernahmen etwas geringer .... und: die Doku gibts schon ewig und niemand hat sie auf Home gesetzt. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 22:02, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Dmi, Gd ... wird hier (auch nach mehrfachem Purgen) mit 26,32 % angezeigt, korrekt wäre aber 62,5 %. Woran liegt das? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 21:01, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : ist korrigiert, war eine falsche Seitenangabe von mir (copy und paste, ausgerechnet). --Singulus (Diskussion) 21:13, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bei Gd gibt es auch so eine Diskrepanz: 44.32% vs. 24.22% auf der Fallseite. (Evtl. weitere Fälle nicht nachgeschaut) -- Schumann (Diskussion) 13:30, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Es gab/gibt weitere solche Beispiele, bei denen Purgen alleine nichts hilft, so oft man das auch probiert. Ich weiß auch nicht ob das wirklich das übliche bekannte "Caching-Problem" ist, oder ob es da verschiedene Effekte bei Wikia gibt. Denn Warten (oder auch unangemeldet Öffnen mit neuer IP und anderem Browser ohne Cookies o.ä.) hilft in solchen Fällen auch nicht, das sieht nach Monaten oder auch einem halben Jahr immer noch so aus, solange nichts bearbeitet wird (dies meine Erfahrung). Abhilfe schafft jedoch immer in solchen Fällen, bei denen Purgen nichts hilft, ein Leeredit, d.h. "Bearbeiten" und "Speichern", ohne wirklich eine Änderung vorzunehmen. Manchmal betrifft dies auch mehrere zusammenhängende Seiteninhalte, wenn etwas nicht richtig bzw. nicht up-to-date angezeigt wird. Damit z.B. die Fragmentzählung in der Quellenübersicht korrekt war (ist?), war es gelegentlich notwendig, erst jeweils solche Leeredits für alle Einzelquellenansichten vorzunehmen und anschließend noch einmal für die Gesamtquellenübersicht - ich hatte das innerhalb des letzten halben Jahres gelegentlich bei neueren Dokumentationen gemacht (aber bei Weitem nicht bei allen neueren). Es mag auch sein, dass in manchen Fällen die Bot-Verschiebungen (ANR -> HNR) oder auch einige nachträgliche Bearbeitungen (z.B. an Quellen) solche Leeredits manchmal überflüssig machen. Inwiefern solche Leeredits z.B. bei der Wikipedia-Quellenübersicht in meinem BNR http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Plagin_Hood/DocWP notweding sind (oder ob hier z.B. auch Purgen oder Warten hilft) - auch hier betrifft es mehrere Seiteninhalte, auf die teils mittels DPL zugegriffen wird - bin ich mir noch nicht sicher. Ich glaube aber auch nicht, das dieses Problem mit der Verwendung von DPLs zusammenhängt (es gab da glaube ich auch andere Beispiele, bei denen DPLs keine Rolle spielten, wenn ich mich recht erinnere). -Hood (Diskussion) 14:15, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Ob eine Zusammenstellung aller bekannter Bugs und Mitteilung an Wikia etwas ändern würde? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 14:53, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : Wie berechnen sich die 44,32% bei Gd? Die Seiten mit gesichteten Fragmenten werden mE korrekt gezählt. -- Graf Isolan (Diskussion) 18:04, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :: Auch der Fehler bei GD ist inzwischen korrigiert: kein Wikia-Problem, sondern ein hausgemachter Fehler. Die Seitenzahl als Bezugsgröße muss von Hand in der Form x.xx eingegeben werden, wobei x.xx * 100 die Anzahl der relevanten Seiten ist. Z. B. bei Gd 1.61, da 161 Seiten (168 - 7). In die Berechnungsformel ist von Hand 1.61 einzusetzen. Bei neuen Fällen kommt es leider zu coy und paste-Fehlern, dort stand 0.88, die Berechnung führte zu 44,32%. --Singulus (Diskussion) 18:07, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Ja, Graf Isolan hatte recht. Es handelte sich hier nicht um eines der oben von mir beschriebenen Probleme. Ich hatte den Angaben von Schumann geglaubt und das nicht genauer nachgeprüft. Die oben von mir beschriebenen Probleme waren mir übrigens an dieser Stelle auch nie aufgefallen. Waren Barcodeangabe bzw. die Prozentzahl unterhalb der Seitenübersicht bei einer Dokumentation tatsächlich mal (vorübergehend) nicht korrekt, ließ sich die korrekte Angzeige bisher wie gewohnt auch durch Purgen erzwingen.-Hood (Diskussion) 18:24, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Wegen Gd hatte ich jeweils auch mehrfach gepurgt, ohne dass sich an den beiden unterschiedlichen Werten etwas änderte. Aber jetzt ist ja klar geworden, dass hier ein manueller Berechnungsfehler vorlag. Vielleicht könnte es aber gleichwohl sinnvoll sein, eine Sammlung der häufigsten Bugs an Wikia zu übermitteln? (Schwer vorstellbar, dass sich z.B. diese Leeredit-Praxis beim Schützen von Fragmenten nicht beheben lassen soll ...) -- Schumann (Diskussion) 19:04, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bes Ist es bei Bes wirklich angemessen/begründet, "Übernahmerichtung unklar" zu vermerken? Die beiden Arbeiten liegen zwar zeitlich sehr nahe beieinander, aber die gesammelten Informationen dazu in den Bes-Befunden hinterlassen m.E. einen doch recht deutlichen/klaren Eindruck, was die Richtung betrifft. (Verglichen damit erschien mir der Fall Ank in dieser Hinsicht kniffliger.) -- Schumann (Diskussion) 21:42, 28. Jul. 2017 (UTC) : Na ja, das Datum scheint eindeutig -- aber in der Praxis könnte das schon andersrum sein -- vgl. z.B. Ut. Hatten wir nicht ursprünglich den Falk "andersrum" dokumentiert? Was da in der Analyse-Übersicht steht ist allerdings nicht wichtig -- ist ja nur für den ersten Überblick -- kannst Du gerne ändern --Hindemith (Diskussion) 21:53, 28. Jul. 2017 (UTC)